Hide and Go Seek
by invisibleamye
Summary: Hermione realises where her fettish for red hair comes from...and it's definitely not Ron. femmeslash


She didn't know what to do. She had never been this confused before. She'd always thought she loved Ron, but...after that she wasn't so sure. Yes, she had enjoyed it. Yes, she had been more turned on that she'd ever been with Ron. But...it was just all so sudden. She had been awfully cold with Ron ever since. He didn't know why, and it made her sad to see him so confused, and hurt, but...she couldn't tell him. Not yet, at least. It would break his heart. And she hadn't spoken to her other lover since, either. Every time Ginny walked past...there was lots of blushing and looking away on her part.

Hermione had never fully realized where her fetish for red hair came from. Ever since that first summer she had stayed at the Weasleys', sleeping in Ginny's room...she had gone weak at the knees at the sight of it. With time, she had assumed it stemmed from her affection for Ron, as had everyone else. But after that day...now Hermione knew better. That fetish was 100% Ginny orientated.

The thing that stumped her was that she had never felt like this with any other girls. There had been many boyfriends since her fifth year...Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan...at one point she'd even had a thing for Draco Malfoy. She hadn't told anyone of course. Ron would have killed her. She had started dating Ron in her sixth year, after he made his feelings for her clear. But just six months after they had started going out, it all went wrong. Hermione still didn't know exactly what happened.

Yes she did.

Ginny had happened.

It was after the first Quidditch match of the year. After extensive Quidditch training from the Weasleys over two summers, Hermione had been accepted onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Chaser, along with Ginny as a beater - the only two girls on the team, after Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet had left Hogwarts at the end of their seventh year. (The other two Chaser spots had been filled by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, the other Beater now being Dennis Creevy, who was freakishly strong for his size.) The match had just finished. They had beaten Slytherin 180-40 in hammering rain. They had gone into the changing rooms as usual. Nothing had happened that day that was anything other than normal. Perfectly routine. She and Ginny had left the boys to go into their separate shower room, when...it gave Hermione a warm, tingly feeling just to think about it.

Hermione laughed with her friends as she and the rest of the Quidditch team filed through the changing room doors after the first match of the year. They had just spectacularly beaten Slytherin in a downpour, and so were in high spirits. Ginny had been outstanding, getting a particularly good shot at Draco Malfoy (followed by much cheering from Harry and Ron), which meant he was now in the infirmary having his broken nose fixed by Madame Pomfrey.

The team split off to go into their separate male and female showers. Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Dennis headed for the boys', leaving Hermione and Ginny to the female showers in the next room. Each year, the shower rooms changed to contain only the necessary number of showers for the students on the team. Hermione dropped her robes, grabbed a towel and headed for the left hand cubicle. She had just started the hot water running when she heard Ginny squeal from outside. Alarmed, she shut off the water, wrapped her towel around her chest and virtually ran out of the cubicle door. Ginny was standing in the center of the room, staring angrily at her cubicle. It appeared that she had tried to cover up in a hurry, as the towel around her naked body was hanging open at the back, revealing her very shapely arse. Hermione blushed.

"Er, Gin..." she called cautiously, wondering what had disturbed the younger girl. Ginny growled.

"Bloody Moaning Myrtle again," she muttered angrily. Hermione relaxed as she realized what had vexed her friend. Moaning Myrtle had decided at the end of last year that she was lonesome for company, and so had taken to making her way through the piping systems into the girls' Quidditch shower rooms. Katie had warned the two younger girls about that before she left. "Why can't she stay in her bloody toilet?" Myrtle sobbed. Ginny growled again, but it was obvious that Myrtle wasn't going to move.

"Don't swear," Hermione muttered out of habit. Ginny glared at her. "Look, Gin, it's fine. Just come in with me, its no big deal."

Ginny rose a dubious eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Hermione smiled. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, right?"

Ginny smiled back, relieved, and stepped into the cubicle with Hermione. Hermione removed her towel, draping it over the door, then turned her back as Ginny did the same. Hermione swung around, switching on the hot water again. Ginny giggled. _Her laugh..._thought Hermione. _It's like the sun..._Hermione shook her head vigorously to clear that thought, causing Ginny to let out another silvery peal of laughter.

"'Mione, stop it!" she cried. "Every time you shake your head, your hair goes right up my nose!"

So that's what all the giggling was about.

"Oh," Hermione blushed. "Sorry."

More laughter. "S'ok."

Ginny stepped under the pouring water, reaching up to run her hands through her already wet hair, from the rain outside. Hermione had never seen Ginny naked before, and now she couldn't help but admire the other girl's body. She was thin, but still curvy. Slender, that was the word. Her breasts were a little bigger than Hermione had assumed, as she could see one of them from her stance slightly behind Ginny, and just to the left. Ginny's nipples were hard as the hot water pulsed down her body, set on massage, as Hermione's shower always was after Quidditch. She found it relieved the tension of sore muscles.

Ginny's long red hair fell in ringlets down her back, as the Weasley girl shook it out of the ponytail she always wore for Quidditch. _That red Weasley hair that she had always loved so much on him..._

Hermione gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth as realization struck her. It was like having a truckload of icy water poured over her head.

Maybe it had never been Ron.

Maybe...it had always been Ginny.

Ginny leant over to pick up her own vanilla shower gel off the floor. Her red hair fell over her face, hiding her beauty like a curtain. Hermione found herself staring at the other girl's rather shapely behind. She swallowed, ashamed, and blushed guiltily, quickly moving her eyes to the cubicle wall. But she could still see Ginny out of the corner of her eye...

"'Mione, are you gonna wash or what?" Ginny asked, causing Hermione to jump out of her trance. She blinked, startled. Oh, Goddess. Ginny was rubbing the shower gel over her long, toned legs...

"Er...yeah," Hermione shook her head, trying to clear the fog which seemed to be surrounding her usually sharp mind. "Yeah, of course."

She stepped under the running water with her friend, and Ginny scooted over slightly to give Hermione more room. Ginny smiled at Hermione. _Oh, Goddess..._Hermione tried her best to smile back. _Just act normally...It'll be fine..._

Hermione picked up her own minty shower gel, and began to wash herself. Ginny moved her washing up her legs, then turned away slightly as she began to wash..._there_.

Hermione blushed furiously. She tried to swallow her racing heart back down from in her throat, but found that she could not. Her breath was coming in short, sharp gasps, and she found that all she wanted to do was take Ginny and ravish her right there and then. A tear leaked from the corner of Hermione's eye at the frustration at the position she was in, mingling with the streams of water pouring from the showerhead. Ron had always said that the colour of her eyes reminded him of cinnamon...but now Ron was the last thing on Hermione's mind.

Ginny turned her back to her friend, finished with washing the rest of her body. Absentmindedly, she held the glass bottle of vanilla shower gel out to Hermione.

"'Mione, babe, since you're here, could you please do my back for me?"

Hermione swallowed, still struggling to breathe right.

"'Mione?"

"Er, y-yeah. Sure." Hermione stuttered as she took the bottle from Ginny. She poured a small amount into her hand, and gently began massaging it into Ginny's back and neck. Hermione found a pressure spot, and Ginny groaned as Hermione pressed into it. Hermione closed her eyes and began counting slowly to ten, in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Oh, 'Mione, don't stop..." Ginny moaned. Hermione knew Ginny sometimes got a little tense after matches, so she resumed working on the knot in her friend's back. Ginny moaned again as Hermione's small, soft hands worked to rub away the pains in her back. Hermione knew she was good at massages. She'd often worked on Harry and Ron after matches in the past. Not nude, though. That part was new.

Ginny let out a soft whimper.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione, that's good..."

Hermione was fast loosing her last traces of sanity by this point. She stood still for a moment, eyes closed, still rubbing the tensest spot on Ginny's back. Ginny slowly turned around.

Her breathing slowly became heavier as she watched the rivets of water pouring down Hermione's stunning form. She had always thought Hermione was beautiful, but now...

Ginny's emerald eyes took in Hermione's large, softly rounded breasts, her stomach, toned from Quidditch, and the long brown legs that seemed to go on forever...

...Now Ginny wanted her.

Ginny noticed Hermione's eyes were tightly shut, as if in pain, and her own brow creased in concern.

"'Mione," she whispered cautiously. She reached out a hand, gently brushing her best friend's shoulder. Hermione flinched when Ginny touched her, shrinking away from the touch she so desperately wanted. Ginny, misunderstanding, took a step closer, slipping on a patch of shower gel that had fallen to the floor. She grabbed onto Hermione to steady herself. Hermione bit her lip, steeling herself, then grasped Ginny's arms to pull the younger girl to her feet. As Ginny stood again, one of her hands accidentally came to rest on Hermione's breast. Hermione whimpered. Ginny immediately snatched her hand away.

"Shit, 'Mione," she apologized desperately. "Sorry, I-"

Ginny was cut off when Hermione kissed her.

Ginny didn't understand at first. She'd always thought Hermione had a thing for Ron? But after a few moments, Ginny gave into Hermione's, and her own, will.

Ginny traced her lips from Hermione's, running them gently down her neck. Hermione twisted her head, placing delicate little butterfly kisses on Ginny's forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, the corners of her mouth...

Ginny whimpered as she fell against the girl she had always been so attracted to, but had never had the guts to do anything about. Hermione's eyes flickered for a moment to Ginny's breast, almost as if she were asking Ginny's permission. And, indeed, she was. Ginny went back to kissing Hermione's neck, pausing for a moment to mutter,

"It's alright. I am yours. Do what you want with me."

Hermione whimpered in reply, before sliding her hands up from where they had rested on Ginny's waist. She began gently thumbing Ginny's already pebble-like nipple. Ginny moaned into Hermione's supple flesh in response, and in that one moment both Hermione and Ginny truly believed that they would never want any other person more. The hot water continued to race down them as they both succumbed to their bodies' wills.

The two girls paused momentarily. Hermione had her back against the cubicle wall, and Ginny was pressed up against her, one of her legs in between Hermione's own. Ginny went to speak, but Hermione halted her by pressing a slender finger up against her friend's slightly parted, full lips.

"Sssh," she whispered, then mouthed: _The boys_. Ginny nodded in understanding. Then she smirked wickedly. She opened her lips wider, and took Hermione's finger inside her hot mouth. She licked the other girl's digit feverently, running her tongue up and down it. She took the tip of Hermione's forefinger gently in her teeth, then flicked it hard with her tongue, before swirling it around in a spiral. Hermione drew in her breath sharply, drawing her finger for her friend's mouth.

Ginny smirked, then kissed Hermione as if it was going out of fashion. Hermione kissed back. Then she had an idea. Using her tongue, Hermione quickly traced the word _'I' _onto the roof of Ginny's mouth. She quickly followed this with _'Love'_, then _'you'_. Hermione pulled back, looking at Ginny anxiously. The redhead processed this inside her brain, then stared at Hermione in shock. Hermione waited apprehensively. Ginny's expression broke into a smile. She pushed herself up against Hermione's slippery body, then whispered in her ear:

_"I love you too."_


End file.
